A Much Needed Vacation
by starrnobella
Summary: Hermione has been looking forward to this vacation for a very long time. Well, she would have been if she hadn't forgotten she booked it! Now, she has to either cancel or find someone else to go in her place. But when her new boyfriend finds out about the trip, he insists she take him along. How can she say no to that face? COMPLETE


**A/N:** Hello loves! I know I've been oddly quiet lately with all of my updates and this story will explain why because it has taken up most if not all of my time. Now that this is done, I will try to work on a few of my other stories so that you can get updates for all of those as well.

We all know I love a good crossover and these two happen to be some of my favorites to write. Yes, that's right it's another Oliver Queen/Hermione Granger story. Those that have read Kisses in Closests and Snow Secrets will be happy to know that I've chosen to continue their relationship in this tale.

This story was written as a part of the Off the Beaten Path Crossover Fic Exchange hosted by Hermione's Haven on facebook. It's a great group and if you are interested in a wide variety of Hermione crossover pairings as well as non-crossover pairings, you should definitely check it out.

Thank you to GaeilgeRua for her beta work on this piece. I love her dearly and this story wouldn't be the same without her!

I do hope that xxDustNight88 enjoys what I have done with her prompt, and hopefully I did it justice. Love you!

All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Greg Berlanti are wonderful human beings for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of their characters and the worlds they created.

Check me out on social media if your interested! Just search my penname and I'll come up.

Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy the fic!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 _~ June 2017 ~_

Hermione looked at the confirmation screen of the resort on her computer screen and smiled. Tokoriki Island Resort was going to be the perfect holiday destination for two weeks in the middle of next summer.

"Rest and relaxation is just what the doctor's going to order," she sighed, pushing the lid of her laptop closed. Leaning back in her chair, she interlaced her fingers behind her head and closed her eyes briefly. A vacation was exactly what she needed.

Surely Star City wouldn't fall to pieces if she happened to escape the city for a few weeks. Besides, there were plenty of other District Attorneys available in the off chance that all hell breaks loose next summer.

A knock at her door brought Hermione out of daydreaming and as she opened her eyes she sound Laurel Lance standing in her doorway. Hermione smiled and motioned for her to come inside. "Hey Laurel, what's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, but we've got a new case," Laurel said, handing a folder over and taking a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Hermione's desk.

Hermione sighed and took the folder, flipping it open and skimming the docket inside. As her eyes read over the information, she shook her head in disappointment. This case was going to be a long one. So much for heading home early this evening.

. . . . . . . . .

 _~ June 2018 ~_

 _To:_ _hgranger_

 _From:_ _reservations .com_

 _Subject: Reservation #51BC362001A_

 _Ms. Granger -_

 _We look forward to seeing you soon for your stay at the Tokoriki Island Resort starting on June 25, 2018 and ending on July 6, 2018._

 _The remaining balance for your stay has been charged to your credit card ending in 7199 as of June 18, 2018._

 _If for any reason you need to cancel your reservation, please contact us at_ _cancellations .com_ _twenty-four hours prior to your allotted check in time for your stay._

 _The beach is waiting for you!_

 _Fiji Travel_

Hermione stared at the email currently taking over the screen of her phone. As it faded to black, she dropped her head forward and cursed under her breath. She booked this vacation a year ago, and then managed to land herself one of the most complicated cases she had ever seen which in turn caused her to completely forget about this trip.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled under her breath, tossing her phone across the bed as she scrubbed her hands over her face.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, rolling onto his side and draping his hand over her waist. When his eyes met hers, he noticed a dark cloud hanging in the background and he pushed himself up, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm an idiot," she sighed, sliding down the headboard of the bed and pulling the covers up over her face as she rested her head against the pillows.

Furrowing his brow, Oliver reached up to pull the covers away from her face, but as soon as he moved them, she pulled them back into place. With a laugh, he tugged them a little harder than anticipated and tossed them halfway down the bed.

Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands, peeking at him slightly out the spaces between her fingers. She noticed a smile on his face and shook her head. He was mocking her now.

"Why are you an idiot?" he asked, resting his hand on her stomach. She mumbled something into her hands, but Oliver missed what exactly was said. Shaking his head, he reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. "One more time?"

"I will be wasting a couple thousand dollars in the next two weeks if I don't cancel a trip that I booked last summer," she sighed, exhaling sharply. "I can't believe I forgot that I scheduled it."

"Why do you have to cancel the trip?" he asked, quirking his brow slightly.

"Because it's next week," Hermione began, the gears in her head were spinning as she continued to list off the reasons she'd never be able to make this trip. "I didn't put in for the time off that I would need. Laurel and I have been working on a case non-stop, and it must have just slipped from my mind that I even booked this."

"That still doesn't explain why you have to cancel the trip. Can't you just put in the request now? You've still got time to get everything sorted," Oliver insisted. "Besides, it seems like you could really use the time away."

"That's why I booked it," she said with a laugh. "Maybe someone else would be willing to go in my place…" She picked up her phone and began scrolling through her contacts. Surely she'd be able to find someone who wanted to escape to paradise for two weeks.

Every name she looked at ended in her shaking her head. Either they didn't live in the city or they already had their own vacation booked. She couldn't believe that she was going to miss this opportunity.

"What if we went together? It's been a while since we've taken a trip anywhere…"

She could hear a voice talking to her, but her mind hadn't registered where the sound was coming from. It wasn't until Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder that she even turned to look at him. Not so much that she turned to look at him, more like jumped and snapped her head in his general direction.

"You scared the hell out of me," she said, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Were you saying something a few minutes ago?"

"Let's go on vacation together," he said, smiling brightly as he took her hand in his. "Call your boss and request the time off."

"I can't..." Hermione began, only to quickly be cut off by a heated kiss. Leaning into the kiss, she slid down the bed slightly and Oliver followed suit as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Oliver leaned back briefly and smiled when he noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "I think the words you are looking for are I can."

Hermione laughed as she looked up at him. "I make no promises, but I will talk to my boss. I don't think I'll be able to get everything done in time."

"All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl, you know," he teased, pressing his shoulder lightly into hers.

She responded in turn by sticking her tongue out at him and shaking her head. "But you love me even if I'm dull."

"Yes I do," Oliver said, leaning into to kiss her once more. "You focus on getting the time off from work. I'll worry about everything else."

The cheesy grin on his face made her smile brightly. She took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him again. There was no way that she could say no to him. She loved him too much to disappoint him by saying no. As she pulled away, she nodded her head slowly. "Okay, let's go on a vacation."

. . . . . . . .

 _11:32 AM_ **Oliver:** I just need you to keep her busy long enough so that I can finish packing our bags for the trip.

 _11:33 AM_ **Laurel:** She already put in for a half day. How am I supposed to keep her here longer?

 _11:34 AM_ **Oliver:** Come on, Laurel. I only need like another two hours or so.

 _11:34 AM_ **Laurel:** Ollie, realistically I can only keep her here for like an hour if that…

 _11:35 AM_ **Oliver:** Perfect! Thanks!

Smiling smugly, Oliver tucked his phone back into his pocket. In all reality, he probably only needed about twenty more minutes to finish packing their bags, but luckily Laurel was about to buy him an hour to make sure everything was perfect.

He looked back at the suitcases laying on their bed. Most of his clothing were already packed, he just needed to finish gathering up Hermione's belongings. The problem he was currently encountering was that he didn't really know what she would want to wear. He had his own ideas of what he would prefer to see her wearing while they were away, but he didn't think that she would be so inclined to be seen wearing such clothing in public.

Glancing down at the flimsy piece of fabric in his hands, a wicked grin appeared on Oliver's face. A terribly, wickedly, brilliant idea had just popped into his head, and he planned on taking full advantage of the extra time that Laurel was able to buy him. He dropped the bikini into the suitcase and walked over to grab his wallet and keys off the dresser before making his way out the door. He had a few stops to make before finishing up his packing.

. . . . . . . .

Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall. She was only a few hours out until her plane would take off, landing her in paradise where she could be lying on the beach with something fruity to drink in hand. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't stop smiling. Having Oliver talk her out of giving up the trip was the best thing that could have happened to her lately.

This trip was going to be exactly what she needed and she only had to get through thirty more minutes of work before she could head home. Drawing her focus back to the screen in front of her, Hermione decided to make some finishing notes on the case they were building against Ricardo Diaz. If she and Laurel were able to pull out a win for this case, it could be the defining moment of their careers. Unfortunately for them, it was more likely to be a big if rather than a guarantee.

She glanced at the clock one last time before she began furiously typing away at her keyboard. She could make the remainder of her notes before it was time for her to go. Besides, she needed these thoughts out of her mind to properly relax anyways.

"Oh good! You're still here!"

The voice caught Hermione off guard, causing her to jump slightly as she turned in the direction of the voice. Turning her head slowly, she sighed in relief when she found Laurel standing beside her. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. "Yes I'm still here, but only because I lost track of time."

Hermione started gathering her belongings from her desk and opened the draw, pulling out her purse. She smiled at Laurel as she pushed her chair away from her desk and got up before making her way over to the cabinet to gather the last of her things.

"Are you sure you have to leave right this second? Captain Stein just sent this over. I think it's for the Diaz case," Laurel said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure they said it was urgent. Are you sure you don't have time to look it over really quick?"

Sighing, Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall and looked at the envelope in Laurel's hand momentarily before taking it from her and ripping it open. "You owe me for this you know. I'm going to be later getting home and finishing up my packing."

"You only do it because you love me," Laurel said with a smile.

"While that may be true," she mumbled, glancing up at her out of the corner of her eyes, "you owe me big time for this."

"I'm sure Oliver won't mind," Laurel replied with shrug as she took a seat beside Hermione's desk and waited for her to read over the file. She was just happy that the captain had sent this over when he did, or else she'd have been struggling to make good on her promise to Oliver.

. . . . . . . . .

Looking around the apartment one last time, Oliver made a few mental notes of everything that he had packed and purchased as the afternoon had passed on. As his eyes glanced over the dresser, he realized that he had forgot to pack something. Something rather important if this trip was going to go exactly as he had planned.

Quickly he made his way over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a small black box. Smiling as he lifted it from the drawer, Oliver opened it and stared at the stone hidden inside. He still couldn't believe he had been able to keep it hidden from her for six months.

Even though she was going to hate all the attention being on her, Oliver knew that this vacation was going to be the perfect time to propose. He slipped the small box into the innermost pocket of his carry-on and zipped it closed. Hermione was due home any minute, and he didn't need her getting any ideas.

"Oliver, I'm finally home and ready for vacation!" Her voice called to him just seconds before he heard their front door close behind her. He smiled to himself and grabbed their bags off the bed before heading out to greet her in the living room.

Hermione looked at him puzzled when she realized that he had multiple bags in his hand as he entered the room. Furrowing her brow, she thought back over their conversations over the last couple days. She could vaguely remember him making a comment about packing for her, but she thought that he was kidding. "Did you pack my bag for me?"

Setting the bags down on the floor, Oliver stepped in front of them nodding his head as he walked over to where she was standing. "I told you that all you needed to do was worry about getting the time off of work, I'd take care of everything else."

"I thought you were kidding," she replied with a laugh. Pressing up on her tiptoes, Hermione pressed her lips to his briefly. "Thank you for packing for me. You did pack actual clothes for me to wear and not just lingerie, right?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait to find out until we get there," he replied with a wink, leaning down and kissing her once more. "The car to the airport should be here in about five minutes."

"I swear, Oliver Jonas Queen, if there is nothing but lingerie and bikinis in that bag, this will be the last vacation you ever take," she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she walked past him into the living room and grabbed her carry on bag off the coffee table.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," he laughed, leaning down to pick up their bags once more. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said with a smile on her face. "Lead the way. I'll lock up behind you."

. . . . . . . .

Hermione lifted the frosty glass to her lips and allowed the cool beverage to slip through her lips. This was what paradise was supposed to be. A cold, fruity drink in one hand and her toes in the sand. It was a life she could really get used to. Unfortunately it was their last night in paradise and soon she'd be returning to reality.

"Can I get you another drink, ma'am?" a waitress asked, bringing Hermione back from her trance.

Looking up at the young lady, Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Yes please! Could we get a round of Pina Coladas?"

"Sure thing," the waitress replied.

Oliver rolled over to his side and groaned. "Why did you order a froo-froo drink?"

"Because it tastes good," she replied, playing pressing his shoulder. "Thank you for convincing me to take this trip and putting up with my every whim while we were here. I think my favorite thing was the hot stone massage that we had earlier. My muscles are still relaxed from that."

"You're welcome. You needed the break from all the stress back home. You know you work too much," Oliver said, laughing quietly.

"Says the man who has barely been home before ten o'clock every night for the last month and a half," Hermione scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Oliver pushed himself up into a seated position on the chaise lounge he was sitting on and reached across to take Hermione's hand. He brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on each one of her knuckles. "But I always come home, don't I?"

"Yes you do," she said, her cheeks flushing as she watched him kiss her hand.

"Let's go for a walk," Oliver said, standing from the chair and pulling her up from her own. "The sun is just getting ready to set, and I saw the perfect place to watch it from the other day while were were exploring."

"What about our drinks?" Hermione asked, pouting slightly.

"They'll still be here when we get back." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Just indulge me on this walk and then I'll drink as many silly fruit drinks as you want me to."

"Lead the way," Hermione said, shaking her head as she followed along behind him.

Oliver interlaced his fingers with hers and the two walked along the waves, until they reached a seemingly deserted portion of the island. Turning to face her, Oliver had a rather odd smile on his face. Hermione furrowed her brow at him, but shook her head and pushed the thought aside as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He rest his chin on the top of her head as she snuggled against him. "I love you, Hermione."

She placed her head on his shoulder and tilted it back to make eye contact with him as he looked down at her. "I love you too."

He took a step back and reached into his pocket, wrapping his hand around the small black box that he had slipped into his suitcase before they had left. Slowly he lowered himself onto one knee and took Hermione's hands in his.

She watched him slowly as she felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe he was doing this right now. If she was being honest with herself, it was the last thing she expected to happen on this trip.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he began, his voice cracking slightly when he noticed the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I have loved you since the day I met you, and a day hasn't gone by that thoughts of you haven't crossed my mind."

The tears started to roll down her cheeks as she listened to him speak, or at least as she watched his lips move. She wasn't sure if her ears were working correctly at that exact moment. Then she watched him open the black box in his hands.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he finally asked, presenting the ring to her.

All she could do was furiously nod her head up and down because her mind had gone to mush, and she had forgotten how to speak. Tears of joy were rolling freely down her face as she watched him slip the ring onto her ring finger before rising from his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She cradled his face in her hands as their lips crashed into one another's. As the kiss deepened, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Oliver picked her up momentarily before setting her back down.

After a few more fleeting kisses, he pulled away slowly and met her eyes. "You know, I still haven't heard you say the magic word…"

Hermione smacked his chest playfully and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you, you goofball."

They joined their lips together once more before turning to watch the sunset together. The vacation that was almost forgotten had turned out to be one that Hermione would never forget for as long as she lived.


End file.
